


For your eyes only

by Tremella



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梅林的眼睛被蒙上了。<br/>他知道这是谁干的，虽然这样对待他的那个人戴着面具。</p>
            </blockquote>





	For your eyes only

梅林的眼睛被蒙上了。  
他知道这是谁干的，虽然这样对待他的那个人戴着面具。一个和歌剧魅影有些相似的面具，遮住了上半边脸，特别是眼睛的部位。他或许是想隐藏着自己的身份，但这对梅林来说简直是毫无用处。  
他知道对方是哈利·哈特，被推定死亡的加拉哈德。  
这个戴着面具的家伙在他家门口袭击了他，梅林本来并不会那么容易的被得手，但是他看见那人虽然穿着普通的成衣西装，但还是掩盖不了那熟悉的腰线和敏捷身手。梅林一愣，于是他根本就没有反抗，就被对方一拳扫到了脑袋上，在晕过去之前似乎还听到了对方说了一句“哎呀抱歉”。  
那一下并不严重，梅林很快就醒了过来。看起来那袭击者把他弄回自己家，这花了他半秒时间确认了这一点，因为他的眼镜被摘掉，眼睛被黑色的布条蒙上了，但是气味叫他确认了这是自己的家。他被绑在自己的卧室里，非常尴尬地，双手系在了床头，还好双脚是自由的，身上的衣服还在。梅林感到可笑，哈利没死，这是个令人高兴的事情，但是他还没来及高兴呢，就被这个戴着可笑面具的“哈利”在自己家里绑架了。

他大声叫着：“哈利！哈利·哈特！你这老家伙什么意思啊！回答我！”他都不知道这个无聊的绑架者是否还在这间屋子。他可没空跟哈利玩这些乱七八糟。挣脱腕子上的结对他来说根本不成问题，但他想知道哈利这家伙到底是什么意思。  
“嗯……”这幼稚的绑架者只是嗯了一声，什么也没说。难道他还以为自己不知道他是谁吗？梅林心想。  
“哈利！回答我。你以为我不知道这是你？你这些日子死哪儿去了？你脸上的面具是怎么回事？”  
“唔……”对方继续发出无意义的音节。  
“哈利，是瓦伦丁把你打傻了？”梅林咆哮道。他想哈利要是再不跟他说话，他就挣脱绳子冲他脸上来一拳！先把那个蠢面具打碎了再说。他已经从两声嗯中大致判断了哈利的位置。  
“没有……”哈利终于回答了一句正常的话。  
“好吧。你这是想怎样？”梅林松了口气，他干脆躺在床上放松了下来，“恭喜你活着回来，你想怎么庆祝一下？”他这么对哈利说道。  
他和哈利是好朋友兼炮友关系——他们都觉得这一点都不反常。他们年轻时就发展起来的友谊持续了近三十年，并且同时发现自己对对方的身体挺有好感，就这么顺理成章地搞了起来。但是由于对自己职业状况的担忧和对自己是否能对对方守贞的不确定，导致两人并没有真的做出“谈恋爱”那样的，从某些方面有种契约感的事情。  
“梅林……”哈利小声地说，“我受伤了。”  
“我知道，”梅林不耐烦地回答，“我知道你即使死里逃生的话大概也受了挺严重的伤。但是这对你不是家常便饭吗？并且刚看你的动作似乎也没什么问题。”  
“不是……我……”哈利嗫喏道，“我觉得，我可能一辈子都没法离开面具了……”  
梅林在黑色的布料之后翻了翻眼睛，哦，所以他就带着面具，还把我的眼睛蒙上了。他这位年过半百的炮友总是对自己的形象有着很高的追求高。梅林叹了口气：“总部的医生对疤痕处理很在行的，你若是早回来一点说不定他们会有更好的治疗效果。”  
“还有眼睛。我的左眼也……”  
哦，可怜的哈利！梅林心疼地咬了咬嘴唇：“没关系，我相信我们技术部门会单独为你设计一系列玩意，以对付你眼睛的问题……”他想伸出手，拍拍老友的肩膀安慰他，亲自查看他眼睛和脸上的伤势。  
然后他发现自己双手还被绑在床上不能动弹，眼睛也被蒙着。  
“哈利！现在可以把我手上和眼睛上的解下来了吧！你摘下面具叫我看看你。”  
对面又没反应了。  
“哈利……”他放慢语速，试图找到自己最温柔的声音去恳求对方。“叫我看看你？”  
“不行！”哈利突然说，“我不想叫你看到我！”  
梅林知道自己的老朋友有多倔强，他说不干的事情，连梅林都不能劝动他。“好吧，你说，你现在想怎么办？一直绑着我，从此对我的下半生负责？”他这么问道。

突然他感觉到哈利欺过身来，他正以为哈利终于想通了，准备解开自己手上的束缚和眼睛上的遮盖。但是他只是感觉到哈利似乎端详了一阵，然后就这样戴着面具吻上了自己。  
“我很想你……”哈利把这句话含糊不清地吐在梅林嘴中，这种表白实在不是他的风格，或许瓦伦丁真把他打傻了也不好说。梅林回吻着哈利——他也想念哈利，这毋庸置疑，但是那面具很碍事。“哈利……摘下你那面具，如果你真的不想叫我再看到你，可以继续蒙着我的眼睛。”他觉得自己真是太迁就哈利了，但是这是已经快三十年的习惯，大概也没办法改了。  
于是他听见哈利发出悉悉索索的声音摘下了面具，然后他们的皮肤相互接触，嗯，似乎还是原来的感觉，通过脸颊的皮肤并无法感知到对方的伤疤。  
梅林并不反对他们来一发久别重逢的炮，不过他的双手被绑双眼被蒙，看起来倒像是情趣玩法。他们之前从未这样做过。  
“梅林，可以么？”哈利这样问他。他哼了几声表示同意，他感到哈利玩够了他的嘴唇，开始对付他身上其他的部位。他的毛衣和里头的衬衫被掀起来堆到胸口之上，那个家伙在揉着他的胸肌，还用舌头舔他的乳头。他在黑暗中听着吮吸的声音，这过于色情了。他下半身扭动着，哈利没把他的双脚也绑起来，但现在它们则被哈利按住。他觉得自己两腿之间正叫嚣着需要关注，但他双手被绑着，什么都干不了。  
他想提醒哈利快去对付一下他的下半身问题，但是这有点难以说出口，他只得把腰往上顶，希望哈利注意到。  
终于哈利好心地扒下了他的裤子，连同已经沾着前液的内裤。  
他不知道现在的自己在哈利眼中看起来是如何的样子，他双手被绑在在头顶，嘴唇被哈利啃得发通红，样式普通和色情毫无关系的毛衣之下是还留着水渍的胸口，对比强烈。他的下身暴露在空气中，但几秒钟之后阴茎就被哈利含住，啊，又是一阵羞耻的吮吸声音，他在蒙着眼睛的布料后头还是紧紧闭上眼睛。  
哈利爱梅林，他在消失的这段时间，他终于向自己承认了这一点。如果有可能，他希望和梅林有一些更近一步的关系，不只是好友和炮友。但是现在已经不可能了。他错过了无数次机会，终于耗到了今天，他左眼瞎掉了，附近还有难看的伤疤。他觉得梅林之所以能接受自己成为炮友，是因为自己的长相还算挺好，所以现在就完全没救了。梅林则是那么完美，（对自己的）脾气那么好，虽然有时可能有些技术宅，但完全不会是个无趣的人。总之他值得更好的。  
他继续伺候着梅林的阴茎，然后分开他的双腿，向下舔去。梅林微微抽搐着，想逃离这刺激，但是被哈利紧紧按住。他嘴里念叨着哈利的名字，睫毛与布料的摩擦叫他几乎要挤出泪来。不可否认哈利把他伺候得很舒服，不管是哪一次，是哈利用他钻刁的技巧折腾得他筋疲力竭地射出来，还是他在哈利的身上驰骋，那家伙的腰那么柔软即使在这个年纪。  
而后哈利给他做了足够的润滑，插了进去。梅林的双手无法动作，于是只能任凭哈利摆布，还好哈利一直没忘照顾他的阴茎。但当哈利一次次顶上他的前列腺的时候，他偏过头去，觉得自己的生理泪水还是浸湿了眼上覆盖的布料。  
哈利不知道，在这一次之后他要怎么办。他本质上已经把现在当成了他们之间的最后一次。他俯下身去亲吻着梅林微张的嘴唇，梅林自觉地用两条长腿夹着哈利的腰。他在梅林耳边喃喃地叫着他的名字。  
梅林似乎听到哈利声音中的忧伤和难过。“哈利，怎么了？”他努力在哈利的顶弄中说出完整的话。他想，或许这从小一直美到大的公子哥无法接受自己的伤疤，到现在还在为此事难过。“还在……想你的眼睛和……伤疤？那……都没关系，我们会……找到……”  
“我想……”哈利的声音几乎带着哭调，“我想继续这样……”梅林实在是没弄明白哈利指的是什么意思，他只得说：“没关系，如果你今天……不想叫我见到你的样子……那就……”

突然梅林感到手腕一阵轻松，然后眼睛上的布也被取下。他在傍晚的昏暗光线中看见哈利·哈特，他的老友，他多年的炮友，左眼眼眶外头的肉狰狞地挤出一道疤，颜色还没有变得和平常的皮肤颜色一样，而那只眼睛的虹膜已然不是原来温暖的蜂蜜色，却是死寂的灰白色。  
“哦，可怜的哈利。”梅林活动了一下自己刚才一直被绑着的双手。他伸过双手捧着哈利的头，他吻在哈利的伤疤上。他的哈利看起来几乎要哭了，他从未在自己的老朋友脸上看到过这样的神情。他的舌头划过哈利无神的左眼。  
“就是这样。”哈利对他说，带着一种毅然决然的悲壮神情，“你不会想见到这张脸。”  
梅林冲他笑了笑，说道：“但是你看上去邪恶而帅气。”他活动了一下下身——哈利的阴茎还埋在他体内，虽然经过刚才的情绪波动已然有些软下来，“如果你不介意的话，那么咱们继续？”  
哈利感到梅林的肠道绞紧了他，那样的火热。他控制不住自己的眼睛开始流泪——他本来觉得这是他受伤以后的后遗症，他躲起来的日子总是这样，但其实他只有在想起梅林的时候才会。他蒙着一层白翳的左眼流出来的是带血的液体，而梅林伸过头去，虔诚地把它们舐去。

当哈利在把精液释放在梅林肠道里的时候，梅林也在自己和哈利的撸动中射在了自己和哈利的小腹上。他搂着哈利的后背，似乎希望将时间定格在这一瞬间。“你真的回来了。”他嘴里小声念叨着，好像之前他还不能确定似的。  
“嗯，我回来了。”哈利小心地亲吻着梅林的嘴唇和眼睛。  
“那就不要再离开。”梅林这样说道。  
不要再离开。哈利突然意识到，他在梅林面前是没有任何事情需要隐瞒和掩饰的。他的梅林一直与他同在，而他自己才是一直在逃避和慌张的那个。但事实上，他没有什么不能被梅林看到，并且那些也只会被梅林看到，他的光辉与狼狈，美丽与丑陋，都留在了梅林清澈的眼睛中，以前如此，现在如此，或许以后也会是这样。

完

题目来源于007在1981年的电影，“For your eyes only”《007之最高机密》，文还是与电影无关，只可能与歌词有点关系。  
歌词如下，翻译来源于网络。

For your eyes only  
只有凝视你的双眼  
Can see me through the night  
才能看见在黑暗中的我  
For your eyes only  
只有凝视你的双眼  
I never need to hide  
才能让我从此不在躲藏  
You can see so much in me  
你会开始发现关于我的一切  
So much in me that's new  
发现在真实世界中的我  
I never felt until I looked at you  
直到遇见了你，我才有如此强烈的感觉 

For your eyes only  
只有凝视你的双眼  
Only for you  
才感受到完全属于你  
You'll see what no one else can see  
你将发现旁人所不知的秘密  
And now I'm breaking free  
而我即将重获自由  
For your eyes only  
而我凝视你的双眼  
Only for you  
才感受到完全属于你  
The love I know you need in me  
爱情让我感受到你是如此渴望着我  
The fantasy you've freed in me  
而梦幻让你释放了我  
Only for you  
完全属于你  
Only for you  
完全属于你 

For your eyes only  
只有凝视你的双眼  
The nights are never cold  
让我不再感到夜晚的孤寂  
You really know me  
你是如此的了解我  
That's all I need to know  
但对我的了解到底有多少  
Maybe I'm an open book  
或许我就像是一本被翻开的书  
Because I know you're mine  
因为我知道你是属于我的  
But you won't need to read between the lines  
所以又何需在意真实世界中的我 

For your eyes only  
只有凝视你的双眼  
Only for you  
才感受到完全属于你  
You see what no one else can see  
你将发现旁人所不知的秘密  
And now I'm breaking free  
而我即将重获自由  
For your eyes only  
只有凝视你的双眼  
Only for you  
才感受到完全属于你  
The passions that collide in me  
你的热情让我产生爱的火花  
The wild abandoned side of me  
失去理智冲出了我的防线  
Only for you  
完全属于你  
For your eyes only  
只有凝视你的双眼


End file.
